vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Richard Lockwood
Mayor Richard Lockwood was the former Mayor of Mystic Falls, Virginia and a carrier of the werewolf gene. He married a human named Carol and they had a son together, Tyler. During Founder's Day, he was affected by the device, leading others to believe he was a vampire and killing him because of it. Richard was a member of the Lockwood Family, and also a member of the Town Council. Season One Mayor Lockwood had a strained relationship with his son Tyler. When Tyler got into a fist-fight with Matt Donovan at a party, he told Tyler that he would never embarrass his family again -by backing from the fight. Even though he was married, he was attracted to Pearl. Richard was a member of the Town Council. In the season finale, during Founder's Day, John Gilbert persuades Richard into sanctioning a strike against the tomb vampires using Johnathan Gilbert's Device. Richard and John knew that the Sheriff Forbes would never approve their plan, so they staged a coup against her. Richard rallied her deputies to their cause while John knocked her out and cuffed her in her office. Shortly before it began, he found his son and told him to go home, showing genuine care for Tyler for the first time. Richard and Tyler were both affected by the device, however when Richard was injected with vervain by the deputies, it did not affect him. We can only guess that while he was potentially a Werewolf, he had never activated the curse by killing somebody. When Damon told him in the burning basement that he was a vampire Richard was shocked, and staggered backward into a vampire who snapped his neck, killing him. Personality Richard had a bad-temper, possibly due to his werewolf heritage. Richard also loved the town and held many festivities and fund-raisers for charity. He had a deep hatred for vampires possibly due to his werewolf heritage and, along with the Town Council, vowed to destroy any that came to town. He often went to the extreme to get what he wanted, like defying Sheriff Forbes and using the Gilbert device on'' Founder's Day.'' In The Turning Point, he also was shown to be violent, and a bully, when he tried to force Tyler and Jeremy to fight. He takes them outside, and tells them to fight, rather than talk to solve their problems. This probably is because he was under the influence of the full moon. Tyler suffered a lot of abuse. Alaric once called him a "douche" and Tyler once called him a "dick", Carol once called him a "jerk". He also flirted with Pearl. Although he seems kind and amicable to the outside world, he was actually quite selfish, for when Mr. Tanner dies, he was more concerned with how his death would affect the football team, and finding a replacement. He was also extremely arrogant, and a control freak. The night they were rounding up all the town vampires, he was willing to put innocent peoples lives in danger. He helps John Gilbert execute his plan to capture and kill the tomb vampires. however it backfires when he is also affected by the device, that neutralizes the vampires, because he carries the werewolf gene, with him, and the deputies think he was a vampire too, and lock him up in the basement, where he was killed by one of the tomb vampires. Appearances Season One * Family Ties * Lost Girls * Haunted * The Turning Point * Let The Right One In * Under Control * Miss Mystic Falls * Founder's Day Season Two * Masquerade (photo) Trivia *Richard appears once in a photograph in season 2. *Like Mikael and Klaus, Tyler and Richard had a poor relationship. *In'' Family Ties'', when Carol Lockwood talks to him, she calls him Charles. This may be his middle name. *He is the only werewolf shown that has never triggered their werewolf curse. *Since The Other Side collapsed, he most likely found peace or was sucked into oblivion. Gallery Screenshot 307.jpg Screenshot 306.jpg Screenshot_312.jpg Screenshot 343.jpg Screenshot 342.jpg Screenshot 567.jpg Screenshot 632.jpg Screenshot_614.jpg Screenshot_695.jpg Screenshot_696.jpg Screenshot 815.jpg Screenshot 814.jpg Screenshot 804.jpg Screenshot_817.jpg Screenshot_818.jpg Screenshot_822.jpg Screenshot_823.jpg Screenshot_824.jpg Screenshot_825.jpg Screenshot_835.jpg Screenshot 834.jpg Screenshot_838.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Lockwood Family Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Male Characters